


For Good Luck

by marzbarz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a Dork, M/M, boys being smitten idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzbarz/pseuds/marzbarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kuroko are dating, and almost stupidly smitten with each other. Somehow this led to them giving each other a kiss for good luck before all their games, which everyone else agreed was actually pretty cute. Until Touou and Seirin faced off, anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good Luck

Tetsuya knew nothing good was about to happen when he spotted Daiki sauntering towards Seirin’s bench, an (unfairly attractive) smirk on his lips. “So, Tetsu, do I still get my kiss for good luck?” he asked, grinning at the choking sound Kagami made from behind Tetsuya.

“Of course,” Tetsuya said innocently. “You’ll need the extra luck, Aomine-kun.” He pushed up onto his tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to Daiki’s cheek, smothering a grin at the obvious sighs of relief from Kagami and the rest of his team. Daiki’s smirk was still firmly in place; there was no way they were getting off so easily.

“I dunno, Tetsu,” Daiki mused, slipping an arm around Tetsuya’s waist before he could move away. “I think you might need that extra luck more than I do.” Tetsuya had time to catch the unrepentantly mischievous look in Daiki’s eye and resign himself to his fate before Daiki pulled him closer, one hand on his jaw to tilt his head up and catch his lips in a kiss. It was hard to care about the fact that they were in public when Daiki was kissing him like this, and Tetsuya was wrapping his arms around Daiki’s neck and opening his mouth to Daiki’s tongue almost on instinct.

Tetsuya was enjoying himself immensely when Daiki suddenly pulled away, scowling off to the side and rubbing the back of his head. “What the hell, Satsuki, that hurt!” Daiki growled, glaring at Touou’s manager.

“Dai-chan,” Momoi said sweetly, making Daiki step quickly behind Tetsuya, “Shut up. I am the least of your problems.”

Tetsuya turned to look at the murderous auras gathering around both of the captains, as well as from a section of the stands, and agreed with her assessment.

Daiki, never one for self-preservation, opened his mouth to argue back, but he seemed to catch on to the many glares coming his way and stopped. “Hey, Tetsu, do you know what Midorima’s lucky item is today?”

Tetsuya, thinking along the same lines – the same scary, red-headed lines – as his boyfriend, searched his memory for his brief encounter with Midorima before the game. “A Naruto pencil, I believe.”

“Awesome, there’s no way that could kill m- HOLY SHIT I TAKE IT BACK,” Daiki shouted, throwing himself backwards as something streaked through the space his head had previously occupied. Kuroko thought he heard a muttered “Damn his reflexes” coming from the area he knew the rest of the Generation of Miracles was sitting in.

“Maybe you should return to your bench before Akashi-kun finds something else to throw, Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya suggested. “It would be a shame if you were too injured to play.”

Daiki shrugged, looking far too nonchalant about his near-death experience. “True. I don’t want to miss a game that could be as fun as this.”

Tetsuya’s heart skipped a beat at the excitement shining out of Daiki’s eyes and the grin on his face, and he couldn’t resist pressing a quick, mostly chaste kiss to those smiling lips. “I’m looking forward to it,” he said with a small smile, and heard Touou’s captain yelling at Daiki to stop being so smitten and finish warming up as he turned away.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY AOKURO DAY EVERYBODY!!! This is my first attempt at writing for KnB, and I would appreciate it if you let me know what you thought about it!


End file.
